


Lucas Knows, Okay.

by pulangaraw



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vague Spoilers, direct speech only, missing conversation, not-drabble, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lucas says to Henry when they finally have The Conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas Knows, Okay.

"Seriously, Henry, did you really think I wouldn't catch on? I mean, come on. I might not be as smart as you, but I do have functioning hearing and there is only so many times you can mutter about 'one very long life' after pulling out some arcane knowledge before a guy starts to put things together. So, how many others are there? I assume you don't actually walk around cutting each other's heads off. That was totally artistic license, right? I know there's at least one other guy, man, that bloodwork was insane. By the way, did you actually die that time you had typhoid? Ermh, yeah, I may have tested your blood that time you accidentally cut yourself during that autopsy on the frozen guy. Sorry?"


End file.
